Skyblock warriors
by minecrafter12312
Summary: Well Yay new series
1. Chapter 1

hey doods new character Name: Broken and she is BrokenRockz oc thank you broken i will accept any ones oc's so leave dem in da comments

* * *

Characters

BajanCanadian (mitch)

ASFjerome (jerome)

Flame (me)

Broken (BrokenRockz oc)

epic (epicness300's oc)

* * *

Flame awakes on a small island with Mitch, Jerome, epic and a unfamiliar girl

Me: huh were am i

Mitch: oh ur awake, well were on skyblock and this gurls name is Broken

Broken: Hello :3

me: hai

Jerome: *choping down wood* Help me get wood u guys

Me: ok hold on Jerome i iz talkin

Mitch: Broken This is flame my ummm *blushes* best friend

Me: yup i iz his bffl

Broken: Wait is this BajanCanadian?

Me: umm yea why

Broken: Oh ok just wonderin

Epic Wakes Up*

Epic: f-flame is dat u

Me: EPIC OMG R U OK

Epic: yea but there are mobs erry were

Me: wait how long have me n epic ben out?

Mitch: like 2 months

Me: 2 months! Holly s***

Mitch: yea ikr

Epic: well were awake nao

Me: yea

Mitch: here flame broken u 2 talk i gt talk to jerome

Me: ok

*jerome & Mitch walk away*

Jerome: dood do u like flame

Mitch: yea but i donz think she likes me like dat :(

Jerome: dood just ask her out and find out

Mitch: ok but only if u ask out ur crush

Jerome: dood i donz have a crush

Mitch: oh yeaaa dat was epic

Jerome: who is his crush

Mitch: his crush izz...

*with flame & broken*

Me: hey broken toss me dat pen will ya

Broken: here ya go

Me: tnx

*flame hums a song* when your ready come and get it nah nah nah nah (lol i wuv dat song)

*Mitch hears*

Mitch: flame ur voice is beautiful

Me: *blushes* tnx

Mitch: so flame can iz talk to you

Me: yea shure

*they walk away*

Mitch: so flame i-i rly like you how do u feel about me

Me: *blushes* well i y- *is cut off by a scream*

Me: what was that

Mitch: idk

Me: lets go

Mitch: ok

Me: omg Broken!

*broken is seen hangin from the edge*

Broken: helppppppppp meeee

Broken slips and epic grabs her arm as they stare at eachother*

Broken: thanks epic ur a real friend

Epic: yea np

All but epic & broken: ooooooooo

Epic: SHUT DA FUK UP

Me: *laughs* epic and broken sitin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Epic grabs a sword and hits flame until Mitch grabed a iron sword and told epic to stop*

Epic: she deserved it

Mitch: epic dont hurt her like that u could have killed her and then u would be dead!

epicc: MITCH UR ONLY PROTECTING HER BECAUSE YO LUV HER SO STFU

-herobrine appears-

Herobrine goes to push flame off the cliff but mitch jumps infront of her and Herobrine accidentally Pushes Mitch off the edge and mitch grabs the edge

Me: MITCH!

Herobrine: he deserves him right

Me: epic help mitch

-herobrine puts a paralysis spell on epic and broken-

Herobrine: i can read minds ya know

Me: yea ik and

Herobrine: and Mitch does not just wana be ur "friend"

Me: M-Mitch is this true

mitch: *lets go of cliff* Yes

Me: Mitch nnnnooooo

epic: oh my gawd

Jerome: hai doods im back and..

-herobrine grabs Broken and teleports to his mansion-

Epic: broken noooo

Jerome: umm guys were is mitch

Me: *sobbing and covering eyes* mitch is d-dead

jerome: omg noo

*later that night*

*with Mitch in da ather*

Mitch: were am i

Notch: Brave warrior you are in the ather you are dead

Mitch: c-can i see my friends

Notch: yes

*notch teleports Mitch to his friends who are all sleeping*

Mitch: f-flame

*Flame wakes up to see mitch w angel wings*

Me: Mitch is that you

*mitch's wings dissapear*

Mitch: yes flame its me

*flame hugs mitch*

Me: *cries* i thought i lost you

Mitch: Im here to stay i will never leave u again

Me: but u u died how r u here

Mitch: notch gave me a 2nd chance

Me: Oh thank you notch thank you

* * *

Well tbc until next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and im ready for part 2 also mean comments will be iggnored also if u want ur oc to be in hurry because im only taking 2 more ppl soo yea

* * *

*in the nether*

epic: we got to find her!

Me: epic i know you are her bff but i think we should give up

Mitch: yea i agree dood

Me: lets just go

Epic: if u guys leave i will kill u

Me: whisper* ive never seen epic this agressive

Mitch *nods*

Epic: *gasps* there she is!

Broken: Epic!

Epic: :D here leme get u out of her-

*epic is stabed through his stomach leaving him w 1/2 a heart*

All but epic: EPIC NNNOOOOOOOO

*epic gasps for air mumbling some words*

Herobrine: you worthless little

Epic: hero

Herobrine: BRAT

Herobrine: no wonder Broken dosent like you

Broken: epic dont listen to him

Broken: im in love with epic and im not afraid to admit it

Epic: *laying on ground* g-good to know

*Epic closes his eyes*

Broken: epic wake up *she screams terror and sadness in her eyes*

Herobrine: you can leave with ur friends now

Broken: no im staying with epic

Herobrine: verry well

Me: :(

Broken: epic im so sorry i let this happen this is all my fault!

Broken kisses epic*

*with Flame*

Me: I cant believe he is gone

Sky: Who is gone?

Me: Sky!

Sky: hello flame, mitch and Jerome

Sky: were is epic

Me: *hugs sky* Epic is dead!

Sky: oh dont worry its ok

Mitch: i thought u 2 were just friends

Sky: we are

Mitch: hmph yea right

Jason: dood there not dating

Ty: yea sky is d8ing dawn remember

Mitch: yea true

*Jerome sees Broken and epic walking to the skyblock*

Me: EPIC BROKEN UR OK!

Ty: sky likes flame!

Mitch & sky: WHAT!

Sky & Mitch: blah blah blah

Me: woa doods quit it

Mitch: but he is trying to steel my future gf

Me: eek yes oh yes

Mitch: what just happend?

* * *

XD Well to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hey doods i iz ready for part 3 :D also be shure to leave a like :3

* * *

Me: Omg Broken im sooo happy :3

Broken: good for you

*with sky mitch and jerome*

Sky: dood ive known flame since i was 3 you better treat her like a queen

Mitch: Donz worry dood i will

Jerome: Told ya she liked u like dat

Mitch: Lawl

Sky: lets go check on epic

Mitch: okay

*they walk over to were epic is seen in a hospital bed*

epic: B-broken is that u

Broken: yea its me

Epic: so were is flame

Broken: she is out hunting with Mitch

Epic: ok

Epic: So broken i was wondering will u um go out with me

Broken: Yes

* with Mitch and flame*

-herobrine appears-

Me: Herobrine!

Herobrine: hello flame i say its been a long time since i have seen my sis

Me: go away!

herobrine: heh Fight me

Me: *surprised* what

Mitch: Flame stay back

Herobrine: Get out of my way

Mitch: No i will not let you hurt her!

Me: *sighs* Mitch this battle is between me and my brother

Mitch: *sighs* o-ok

*flame goes to strike herobrine but instead he threw her on the ground*

Herobrine: worthless brat!

-notch apears-

Notch: Leave flame alone

Herobrine: *grins evilly* Hello brother

Me: NOTCH :D

Mitch: Flame you ok

Me: yea im fine

*herobrine puts a spell on Mitch leaving the 3 gods to battle*

Me: Herobrine What do You WANT!

Herobrine: I want you dead!

Notch: well brother that wont happen

*herobrine attacks flame stabbing her and leaving her with 1/2 a heart*

Flame: oh god

*flame's stomach starts to bleed*

Mitch: FLAME!

Flame: mitch go get help

Mitch: ok

*mitch runs of to the over world and finds sky jason ty jerome epic broken and broken's friend spotty*

Mitch: flame is in trouble sky get the whole sky army!

* * *

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys guess who will be in dis episode Ssundee :D lol

* * *

-herobrine dissapears-

mitch: flame! were is herobrine?

Flame: er he is gone

Ssundee: hai guys

Mitch & Flame: Ssundee when did u get here

Ssundee: a minute ago

Mitch: ok

Sky: hey Ssundee

Ssundee: hi sky

-herobrine appears-

Herobrine: *grabs Ssundee's glasses and snaps them-

Herobrine: lets see how long you last now u insane lil creep

Ssundee: *covering eyes* oh crap oh crap

Flame: Ssundee dont worry your gonna be fine

Ssundee: NO IM NOT IM GONNA GO INSANE

ty:*walks in* oh my notch

*Ssundee looks up his crazed blue eyes staring at deadlox*

Ty: Ssundee were are ur glasses

Ssundee: *laughs* I-I dont need them

Ty: yea u do remember you will go insane without them

Ssundee: I-Insane i-im not insane

ty: ummm

Me: Ssundee calm down!

*Ssundee Slames flame against the wall*

Ssundee: *snaps out of crazyness* huh

Mitch: FLAME

Ssundee: FLAME omg im so sorry

Me: its ok Ssundee its not ur fault

Ssundee: Yes it is face it i have to leave before i hurt any 1 else :(

*Ssundee leaves*


	5. Chapter 5

well part 5 :D lets go

* * *

Ssundee's P.O.V

(as soon as I left I didn't look back I soon found a river and sat down staring at my reflection why was i so insane why did notch do this to me why why why *Anger and rage in his eyes he started to cry*)

Ssundee: WHY NOTCH WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!

*Flames P.O.V*

Me: I cant let Ssundee go alone he will die!

Mitch: lets go find him

Epic: kk me n Broken will stay here

Me: ok

*they run off and see Ssundee crying near a like*

Me: Ssundee!

*Ssundee looks up at me with his Crazed blue eyes*

Ssundee: flame dont come any closer i dont want to hurt you

me: Ssundee its ok

Ssundee goes insane and grabs a diamond sword and runs twords flame*


End file.
